


Stop Your Wishing and Start Listening

by writesaboutboys



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian is sad, M/M, Mickey and Liam is an actual thing in this, Mickey is broken, Skye is snarky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesaboutboys/pseuds/writesaboutboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gallagher, fucking don’t,” Mickey growls leveling a stare at Ian. Ian shakes his head, “No, I need to say this. Fuck, you need to hear this. I-I love you, that much is clear. But I’m trying so hard not to and it won’t work. Because I’m so fucking in love with you and you just-you hate me and I can’t do this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Your Wishing and Start Listening

**Author's Note:**

> [desperately looks for a beta] i wrote a thing from mickimilkovich's anon on tumblr

Ian tries to yell at whomever the fuck is constantly ringing the doorbell but when he opens his mouth he feels this sticky kind of substance sliding up and down his throat. He grunts when he swings the door open not even awake enough to grit out a “what.”

He’s surprisingly unmoving to the fact that Mickey Milkovich is at his door. The Mickey Milkovich in which Ian is in love with. The same Mickey Milkovich that fucked him up so badly he doesn’t even know what to do with himself. The Milkovich who just got married to some Russian whore. And he shouldn’t even be here, doesn’t he have like, a honeymoon or some shit?

Ian wants to say something, he does. And Mickey’s eyes are pleading him to do so, but honestly he’s so sick and tired of spending so much time and energy on Mickey and not getting anything back. So he just leaves the door swinging open and turns back around to head upstairs. Behind him hears Mickey’s boots hit the wooden floor of the living room, but stop before the steps.

Ian knows he’s probably checking to see if anyone else is here (which there isn’t all of the other Gallaghers having left earlier this morning leaving Ian alone in the house). He isn’t sure if Mickey even makes it up the stairs until he hears his bedroom door close quietly. Ian’s already curled up in his blankets facing the wall.

Neither of them says anything for awhile and there’s a sort of somber feeling to the room that makes Ian just wants to push himself out of the window and never come back. “I can’t go back home.” Mickey states, his voice hoarse like he’s been crying (but he couldn’t have been, could he?).

Nothing.

“He’ll kill me. For leaving her.”

No response.

“Can I-uh-can I stay here?” Mickey’s voice cracks at the end and fuck this.

Ian lifts himself up from the bed and mumbles an, “I don’t care. You’d have to run it by Fiona first, though.”

“Okay,” Mickey nods.

And that’s it. That’s the end of the conversation.

******

 

Fiona gets back later with a puking Carl on her tail and a cooing Liam on her arm. Ian’s in her face immediately.

“Mickey needs to stay here.”

“Milkovich?!” She asks pushing Carl up the stairs with a light, “brush your teeth.” Ian waits until she’s done with Carl and Liam before answering.

“Yeah.” He says looking down when Fiona raises her eyebrow. “I-he-his dad. He’ll kill him if he goes back.”

Fiona simply rolls her eyes before busying herself in the kitchen, “doesn’t he have a wife?” Ian sighs loudly resting his head on the cool counter.

“I don’t know. He left her I guess.”

“And you care why?”

“Because I work with him and Linda won’t be able to find another security.” Ian lies smoothly.

Fiona gives Ian an exasperated look when he props his head on his hand, tilts his head to the side, sticking out his bottom lip with a whiny, “please.” She gives in with a sigh and a demand of no fighting or drug selling in the house.

*********

“She said you can stay. But no drugs and no fighting.” Mickey nods at Ian.

“Uh. Thanks, by the way.” Ian nods slowly eyeing Mickey’s posture. His hands are awkwardly positioned in his pockets as if they don’t belong. And Ian can see the ring of pale skin in the centre of his ring finger from where he recently removed his wedding band. His bottom lip is being chewed to death by his teeth. And Ian really wants to suck it into his own mouth. But he doesn’t. He won’t. He  _can’t_.

Mickey opens up his mouth to speak but he’s cut off by the high-pitched squeal of, “Iaaaann!” that rings through the house. And to no one’s surprise Skye comes bursting through his bedroom door. Ian’s face of obvious discomfort quickly changes into one of pure joy at the sight of his previously M.I.A friend. Skye runs into Ian’s now open arms smashing her face into his chest in the process.

“How was it?” Ian asks excitedly watching as Skye’s face lights up like she’s just been waiting for someone to ask.

“It was great, oh my god. I’ve got so much to tell you. And I’ve got a proper tan, like proper. ‘M a bit burnt, though.” She sounds a little sad about that but her smile doesn’t even slightly falter. “But it was so nice and I needed it and I’m so happy and content right now and just.” She squeals again sighing against Ian’s chest. “I missed you too much, though.”

Ian squeezes her waist smiling against her hair, “Missed you too.”

Apparently Skye has some kind of super hearing or psychic powers, because she immediately pulls away and looks Ian in the eye, “Y’alright?” He musters up a sad smile before directing his eyes across the room. Still holding on to Ian’s waist, Skye turns around immediately spotting Mickey in the corner and catching eye contact. And if glares could kill.

Skye roughly releases herself from Ian’s hold and Mickey visibly flinches at that. She marches over to Mickey determination layered all over her face and body. She punches him square in the chest and does it over and over and over again. Then she slaps him clean across the face.

“You ever fucking hurt him again and you won’t have to deal with Terry but me and trust me, it’ll be worse. Way worse.” Mickey audibly gulps and nods (he’s been doing a lot of that lately). “Great. Now that that’s all settled. I missed you!” Mickey gives her a half smile before she’s squeezing him tightly.

 

*******

 

A couple days in the Gallagher house and Mickey is back to his old self. Everyone’s grown used to his presence and these few days have gone past with little to no problems. Of course Mickey had to get used to having so many people around all the damn time, but it’s worth it.

“Mickey!” Fiona yells at him from downstairs. He only gets up when she yells for him a second time (and he smells bacon, how could he pass up bacon?). He pads barefoot to the kitchen in only boxers and a t-shirt.

“What?” He grunts once he arrives at his location.

“Breakfast.” She says sweetly. He simply rolls his eyes and goes to steal a slice of bacon off Lip’s plate.

“Right, so I need someone to watch Liam.” There’s a chorus of can’ts before Fiona’s eye lands on Mickey. He tries to back away but Fiona is already putting the toddler in his arms. “Thanks, Mickey. You’re a life saver.” She says before rushing out the door. He hears a snort behind him and turns around to glare at the source (and maybe punch them). What he finds, though is Gallagher’s amused face inches away from his. Mickey’s basically frozen in his spot having not had Gallagher’s face this close to his in days (ever since the sleeping arrangements and the agreeing of the rules he hasn’t said a word to Mickey, not that he could blame him honestly. It’s not like he thought his unannounced arrival at his doorstep after leaving for a month plus without telling anyone was going be welcomed).

Ian squints his eyes at Mickey before smirking at the baby. And god dammit his face is close to his that he can’t help it. He leans in slightly pecking a sweet kiss on Ian’s mouth. Ian pulls away before anything can happen, mouth in a straight line. When Mickey takes a look at his face, the amusement is wiped from it. “Don’t.” Ian says simply backing away from Mickey. “He’s not a disease, Mickey. Don’t hold him like he is.”

Then just like that Gallagher’s grabbed his backpack and walked out the door and Mickey’s just standing there with a toddler in his arms and a stunned looking Lip at his side. He hears Lip let out a loud sigh before leading the remaining Gallaghers (minus Liam) out the door.

Mickey sets Liam down in his high chair or whatever before sprinting up the stairs to go change. He comes back down in some stained jeans and a t-shirt that’s most likely Ian’s (no he didn’t grab it on purpose, shut up).

He kneels down to the toddler’s level after grabbing him from the chair and setting him on the couch. “Now what exactly am I supposed to do with you?” And right on queue Liam raises his hands and shrugs in a way that says, “I don’t know.” Mickey can’t help but smile because that was really cute.

The kid goes from cute to annoying in less than a minute when he starts grabbing at Mickey’s hair. “Fuck.” He grunts trying to pull at Liam’s hands. “Off.” He says sternly glaring at the toddler. Liam pouts and whimpers until Mickey picks him up in his arms (and he may spin him around a bit just to see him smile, but fuck you, he’s got a soft spot for kids).

Mickey’s sat on the couch with Liam by his side eating crackers (but honestly, Mickey is eating most of them). Liam lets out a loud laugh when the mouse on the tv screen runs into the wall  _again._

“You’re not so bad, lil Gallagher.” Mickey says looking down at Liam, “better than most of the fucking Gallaghers. You don’t bitch about feelings all the fucking time. And you can’t give me the silent treatment either. You’re a cool little dude.”

Mickey is both paying attention to Liam and slightly listening to the show so he doesn’t here anyone come through the back door in the kitchen.

“Are you ranting to my baby brother about me?” Mickey jolts at the voice almost shooting up from the couch. “No.” He says pointedly turning his head to meet Gallagher’s gaze. He sees a face full of amusement and, “fuck off.”

***  
Mickey keeps Liam with him all the way until Fiona is calling him for dinner. He walks into the kitchen making faces at Liam. Ian catches sight of the scene and can’t help but feel his heart clench.

Fiona holds exasperated arms out, “can I have my baby brother back?” And she gets the same response she got when she first came home (a possessive tug of Liam to his waist and a stern, “No,”). Lip snorts loudly at Fiona’s face and Ian tries not to beam at Mickey’s adorable possessive over his little brother.

In the end, Fiona gets Liam back. Mickey’s sour after that so when Ian walks up to him before going to bed, he does not want to talk.

“Mick. Mickey, you awake?” Mickey sighs lifting his head slightly from the pillow. “Go away, Gallagher.”

“I think we should talk.” “No.” Mickey mumbles into the linen.

“Come on. Please.” Ian begs shaking Mickey. “Why’re you even talking to me.”

“Because we need to talk.” Ian demands pulling the pillow from under Mickey’s head. “About what?!” Mickey snaps.

“I don’t know, like you came back to me and-” Ian’s cut off with a scoff. “I didn’t come back for you. I came back to collect my payments. I came back because I had no fucking money. I came back for reasons that have nothing to fucking do with you. I have a wife for fucks sake.” Mickey  _really_ hates himself.

Ian doesn’t say anything back just locks his jaw and slams the door on his way out of the room.

****  
Ian doesn’t come back that night. Nor the next night. He only comes back when Skye drags him into his room, a drunken mess. She shoots Mickey a glare in the process of the throwing Ian onto his bed. “Deal with it.” Is all she says before walking out the door. Okay then.

Mickey walks over to Ian’s to see him face down on the mattress. “You, uh?” He doesn’t really know what to say; doesn’t really know what’s going on.

“No. I’m not okay, fuck Mickey, I haven’t been okay in awhile.” His words are slurred but Mickey can understand them well enough. And Mickey immediately knows what this conversation is heading towards, “Don’t, Gallagher.”

Ian doesn’t take his advice. “I mean, shit, you come back here looking for a place to stay and you fucking  _kiss_ me and fuck,” He gets hysterical as he throws himself at Mickey but only recoils when Mickey pushes him off.

“Ian, you’re drunk don’t. Don’t do this now.” Mickey says as softly as he can, but Ian just continues.

“No. Fuck you. You know-you know that saying. Like, a drunken mind speaks a true heart or some shit. Fuck.” Ian’s stuttering and slurring and wiping at his eyes and Mickey wants to wrap him up in covers and cuddle him into oblivion. “This isn’t  _fair_ , Mickey. It’s not. You kiss me and we fuck, then you go and get  _married_   and skip fucking town. Then you just pop up and ask me to stay here. You keep throwing me around and I don’t need this. Fuck, I don’t deserve this. I deserve better than this; better than you. And I should’ve listened to Lip and Skye and even you at the beginning. Because now it’s gotten too far and I lo-“ Mickey stops him then.

“Gallagher, fucking  _don’t_ ,” Mickey growls leveling a stare at Ian. Ian shakes his head, “No, I need to say this. Fuck, you need to hear this. I-I love you, that much is clear. But I’m trying so hard not to and it won’t work. Because I’m so fucking in love with you and you just-you hate me and I can’t do this.”

Mickey shakes his head this time and punches Ian square in the face. Ian merely wipes at his eyes and pushes Mickey off the bed. He settles into his blankets turning his back to Mickey and Mickey doesn’t mind because he honestly doesn’t know if he could’ve stomached looking at him anymore. “God, Mick. I just- I just want you to love me.”

Ian’s silent after that and Mickey’s pretty sure he’s fallen asleep. It’s a good thing too because that way he can’t hear Mickey’s broken “But I do,” and the quiet sobs that follow.

*******

Ian’s gone when Mickey wakes up the next morning. But Skye is there in his place. “What’re you doin’ here?” He grunts, voice still raspy from sleep. Skye looks up and Mickey can see where her make up is smeared down her face from crying. She throws the pillow she’s clutching on to at him before he can dodge it. 

“What the hell was that for?” Mickey asks sitting up and grabbing the first t-shirt he sees. “Ian is leaving and it’s your fucking fault you asshole!” “Where’s he going?” “To fucking enlist the goddamn army!” She screams at him and pushes and smacks and Mickey really can’t deal with this right now. He pushes Skye away before grabbing some pants and pulling them on.

*******

He’s running towards the enlisting faster than he legs are usually able to go (he immediately knows where to go because he remember that time Iggy tried to enlist and he dragged Mickey along). He spots the bus immediately and doesn’t even think twice before sprinting toward it. He stops before actually stepping on the bus, though. Because,  _fuck_ , what the hell is he going to say. What can he say, honestly? 

He takes a shaky breath before opening his mouth.

*********

“IA-A-AN GALLAGHE-E-E-R!” Ian’s head shoots up at the familiar sing song voice. His mind momentarily flashes back to when Mickey attempted (more than once) to beat the shit out of him for trying to fuck his sister. He watches Mickey scan the rows before his eyes land on him and he charges for his seat. “Up and at ‘em, Gallagher.” He pulls Ian out of the seat by the collar of his shirt and, shit, his face is really close and his lips and his breath and his body and his  _warmth_. 

They stand there for a flash before Ian is pushing Mickey away with a shake of his head, “No. I’m staying, Mickey.” Mickey grabs Ian again, closer this time. “I will drag you out by your ginger pubes you fucking hypocritical prick,” Ian looks like he goes to push away again, but Mickey just holds him closer, “ _I’m_   the only one who gets shot in this relationship.” Mickey’s smiling then and Ian can’t help but give him one back. Mickey pulls on Ian’s arm dragging him off the bus. 

“Mick,” Ian starts but doesn’t get a chance to finish before Mickey is smashing his lips into his. The kiss is frantic both boys grabbing at each other in a desperate attempt to get all their feelings out. Mickey almost grabs for Ian’s shirt until he realizes they’re in public and pulls away slightly (not too far, though. He’s not letting Ian get away this time). 

“Mickey, I-I need this,” Ian says gesturing to the bus, “I need to leave.” Mickey simply shrugs, not letting go of Ian. “Probably. But I-ah. I need you.” The end of his sentence fades, but he knows Ian heard him because can _feel_ his shit eating grin. Ian grabs Mickey’s chin to tilt his head towards him, “You can’t fuck me around anymore.” He whispers leaning in to Mickey. “And you can’t fuck off to the army anymore.” Ian smiles that dumb fucking smile and kisses Mickey soundly on the mouth (and no, Mickey does not sigh into his lips, shut up). 

*******

Ian lets Mickey take him far away from the enlisting office and to Skye’s empty loft. He lets him lay him down on the bed and fuck him like he’s still angry. And later Mickey lets Ian do the same. He lets Ian love him and he at least tries to love him back. He does, though. Love him. And Ian knows that, they both do. And Mickey’s trying to show it. 

And it’s not perfect in anyway, shape, or form. Honestly, Mickey and Ian don't think it’ll ever be. But it’s so fucking  _them_ that neither would even try to complain. 

It’s fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!!!


End file.
